Breathe
by StoryKnight
Summary: An unexpected event brings Harvey and Donna together, but what happens when she discovers the truth about Harvey and what he's been hiding? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

This was really happening. She couldn't believe it. How did she not see this coming? She's Donna and if Donna can do one thing, it's read people. She didn't see it in Harvey's eyes. All that was there was the pain and despair she's been seeing for the last few days. Nothing in his physical appearance indicated a change. Maybe being in a suit again caused something. Donna did see him smile when he put it on. God that smile. She wished she could see it right now. Wait Donna snap out of it. You can't see it because his tongue's in your mouth.

She couldn't help but feel guilty about this. They've done it before, but nothing like this. Last time was filled with lust and passion but this... this felt sad. Donna's not an idiot. She knows this is "I'm sad and need comfort sex" whether Harvey will admit it or not. She didn't think he would take it this hard. Is there something she missed? That's not possible. Donna doesn't miss anything.

When Harvey pulled away, she swore there were tears in his eyes. Harvey, tears? No. Well after the last few days anything is possible. She couldn't help but wonder… is there something she's missing?

Donna looked up from her call just in time to see Mike walking towards Harvey's door. She wanted to warn him Harvey was on the phone, but the anger in his eyes made it clear that he was on a mission. She listened eagerly on her intercom.

"Yeah just tell them-"

"What the hell, Harvey!"

Donna jumped. She didn't need the intercom to hear that. A few people in the hall stopped to look. Those who dared look directly at Harvey saw the man in rare form: jaw on the floor, phone barely in his hand.

"I'll call you back."

Harvey hung up the phone and looked at Mike.

"What is the problem, Mr. Ross?"

Mr. Ross? That's new, Donna thought.

"You know damn well what the problem is. You call last night-"

Harvey must've cut him off because it was just silent. Why doesn't Donna's desk face the door?

There was silence for about two minutes. She couldn't take it. She grabbed a bunch of papers, got up, and headed down the hall but not before taking a peek into Harvey's office. They were talking. Although she couldn't see Mike's face, she could tell he was angry. Although he was sitting and talking calmly, there's no mistaken the angry arm waves people do when they talk. Harvey looked calm from her glance, but she couldn't be sure.

She did notice the intercom and phone were unplugged.

Donna was in disbelief. Harvey never unplugged the intercom. Something big is going on, and she was going to find out what it was.

That was less than a week ago. Donna never figured out what was going on. She tried for hours to figure out what was going on. When she was close to a breakthrough, Harvey called her. She forgot all about the encounter until that moment. Was that why Harvey was doing it? Because he never reconciled with Mike?

Harvey started to put his hand up her shirt. She looked at the clock on his bedside. They had been there for about a half hour. Donna didn't want to stop this but she knew she had to. At the rate Harvey was moving, it would be awhile before sex was an issue. Even in this mess, he should be more rushed. He even had trouble with her bra. What was going on with him?

Donna was out to dinner with Rachel and had just told her about the situation with Mike. She figured that since they've been dating for a few months, Rachel would know.

Rachel shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She knew something.

"Rachel you better tell me what you know."

She sighed. She knew she couldn't keep it from Donna. "Mike and I stopped dating about a month ago. He broke it off. Donna, it was the weirdest breakup I've ever had."

"Well I'm glad to hear that it was so weird you lied to me for a month about it!" Donna was angry. This was a new anger. She was angry because she didn't know what was going on. Everyone had lies and they all had one thing in common: Mike.

"He came to my apartment one night and when I went to kiss him, he stopped me. He asked if he could come in and talk. He started going on about how we had to break up. He said he couldn't be with me right now. He told me he loved me and he looked like he didn't want to do it. When I asked him what was going on, he didn't answer. He told me that one day he would tell me. It got really weird because he asked me to pretend like everything was normal and that we were still dating."

Donna was quiet. She didn't know what to say.

"Mike and I are closer now than ever though. He comes over about twice a week after work to help me with homework, cases and to just talk. He seems genuinely happy and I don't know. I thought it was another woman but he assured me it wasn't."

Donna was absolutely baffled. She knew something had been off with Mike the last few weeks. He did seem cheerier, even doing the most mundane tasks. He said it wasn't another woman… what the hell happened to him?

Her phone rang. It was Harvey. She picked up and heard the sound of an ambulance.

"It's Mike."

That's all he had to say.

Donna was thinking about that night when Harvey finally gave up on the bra and rolled her over. She felt something underneath her and tried to grab it. She pulled out a button down shirt. Harvey is such a slob. He just undresses in bed?

She pulled the shirt out and went to throw it on the floor when she noticed it was tiny. There's no way Harvey fit in this-

Oh God… it's not his.

Donna pushed Harvey back. He looked confused until he saw her hand. His eyes grew wide and filled with tears.

How did she not see what was happening? Why he was so upset, why he hadn't bothered going to work… everything suddenly clicking in her mind.

Harvey and Mike were together.

Were they in love? How long was it going on? Did anyone know? But most importantly: why didn't she see it?

The bounce in Mike's step, Harvey quoting more movies than usual which meant he was in a good mood, Mike wanting everyone to think he was still with Rachel. He said he would tell her one day! Do they plan on coming out as a couple soon?!

The pain in Donna's heart immediately following it was unbearable. No. They weren't coming out as a couple. Ever. Because Mike is gone.

Donna sat up and leaned against the backboard. Her head was spinning. She never saw this coming. She thought Harvey looked at him like a brother not… like that. Harvey was gay? Harvey wasn't gay. Was he bored? Cut it out Donna!

She looked at Harvey. He was sitting next to her with his shirt off. Although he wasn't crying, she could see his chest quiver. Tears soaking his cheeks.

"Harvey… why didn't you tell me?"

He didn't say anything.

"Please talk to me. Harvey, I feel so helpless. You could've told me. You can tell me everything. If it makes me feel better, you really had me fooled. I had no idea anything was going on until he stormed into your office. Rachel didn't know either. Did you know he broke up with her for you? Rachel told me what he said. He broke up with her for you. I don't know if you were in love but Harvey I need you to talk to me. This has to be killing you. You can't deny it. You might as well tell me."

Harvey got up from the bed and through a t shirt and sweats on. Since Donna only had the dress she wore to the service, Harvey gave her clothes to borrow. They were huge on her, but she didn't care. Anything was better than a dress and heals right now.

They went into the living room. She sat on the couch while Harvey went into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of Scotch for him and a bottle of Donna's favorite wine. Of course he would have it as his house.

Neither one wanted a glass. They knew there was no point. Both started drinking from their bottles in silence.

Once Donna was buzzed, she looked at Harvey who was swaying on the couch. He was drunker than her.

Harvey took one last swig, and began their story.

So there's the first chapter. As of right now, I plan on doing Harvey/Mike story as a chapter, then a final chapter concluding everything. Please review! This is my first story in years and all feedback is appreciated. Depending on what I receive, I may change what I have in mind. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Slash (not too graphic), Drug use, Drinking

Harvey was tired. He knew it was time to leave, but he was so close to the end of the document he pushed through. It was midnight. He knew he was alone in the office so when he slammed his fists into the desk, he didn't expect Mike to come running in. What was the kid still doing here?

"Harvey what's wrong?"

Mike was wide-eyed, hair a mess with one headphone in his ear. Harvey noticed it wasn't connected to anything. He must've been asleep and jumped up from his desk when he heard Harvey, dropping the MP3 player.

"It's nothing. I thought I was alone. I haven't seen you since eight. I thought you did the smart thing and went home."

"Why go home when this office is nicer than my apartment? I just need a bed and a shower and I can live-"

"Mike what are you still doing here?"

Mike sighed. He looked at the ground for a second then back up at Harvey.

Harvey's heart dropped. Wait, why? The kid didn't do anything. He's just standing there in that baby blue tie that makes his eyes look… stunning.

Huh? Did he just saw a grown man's eyes look stunning?

Time for bed.

"I'm leaving. You're leaving also. You're not staying here alone."

"Trying to take me home, Mr. Specter?"

That caught Harvey off guard. Nothing catches Harvey off guard.

"Go home. We have a big day tomorrow and I don't need you falling asleep during Anderson's deposition."

"Fine fine. Let me get my things and I'll go."

"No you're leaving with me. I'm making sure you actually go home. I'm calling Ray. He'll be here in fifteen. He can drop you off."

"What about my bike?"

"We'll put it in the trunk. Stop thinking of excuses and let's go."

Harvey tried calling Ray. There is a conference in the city and he can't get them. Although the company is sending someone else, it would take an hour.

"I'm just going to take my bike home," Mike decided.

"Cut the shit. There's a bar down the street open until four. We'll get some drinks."

Harvey really didn't want to be alone. He didn't understand why. Usually he enjoys it. Something is different tonight though. Something's been different for awhile now. He finds he enjoys going to work. He used to enjoy kicking ass, but now he doesn't mind being in the office. He actually gets along with Louis now. They had dinner the other night and Louis made him laugh. Not a fake Specter laugh, a real chuckle.

This new behavior started when Mike showed up, but has really picked up since Mike chose Harvey over Louis. Harvey even told Louis he can have Mike whenever he needs and not as a form of punishment for the kid.

Mike took one look at the bar. It wasn't something he would expect Harvey to hang out in. It was very low key, small, and quiet. Mike barely noticed when they got to it.

Harvey opened the door and the bartender greeted him by name.

"I've been working with you for almost a year. Why have I never been here?"

"There was never a reason for us to come here. We're usually not in the office so late on the same days, and when we are, I don't know about it or I'd kick your ass for being there that late."

Why was Harvey so protective of him? He wants to be a lawyer, he has to be able to deal with these long nights.

"I'm getting a scotch. What do you want?"

"Just water. I don't have much money."

"Jesus kid.. I'm paying. Well, Pearson-Darby's paying," Harvey winked.

What are you doing? You just winked at the kid.

Mike didn't seem to notice. He just laughed at Harvey and told him to recommend a drink. Of course he recommends scotch.

For about 45 minutes, they sat and drank and talked. Mike told Harvey about how things were going with Rachel.

This annoyed Harvey. He liked Rachel sure, but could he trust her with Mike's secret?

It doesn't matter what you think Harvey. Mike trusts her. That's all that matters.

So then why doesn't Harvey like her? No he does like her. He doesn't like her with Mike. He doesn't like Mike with anyone…

Harvey finished his drink and ordered another. He knows he shouldn't. He orders one for Mike.

Mike already looked like he was gonna fall out of his chair. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" He just stared at Harvey with those big, blue, drunk eyes.

"Think of it as sleep medicine." Mike laughed at Harvey's joke and it made Harvey smile. Damn straight he should laugh. Harvey's a funny guy.

By the time the driver showed up, they were both way too drunk for two lawyers who had work tomorrow.

They got to Mike's place. The poor kid could barely stand.

"Do you need help getting upstairs?"

"I'm-" Mike fell out of the car. Harvey jumped out and helped him into his apartment.

Harvey hadn't been in here in awhile. It was… clean. It must be Rachel's doing. No way would a man keep his apartment this clean.

Mike unbuttoned his shirt, took off his pants and passed out in bed. Harvey watched him for a few minutes to make sure he was alright. When he saw Mike's breathing steady, he went downstairs to head home.

The car was gone.

Harvey called the driver. The guy barely spoke English. From what Harvey gathered, the guy assumed they lived together because Harvey never came back down.

What was he going to do? There are no cabs around, and the driver is long gone.

Harvey had no choice. He had to stay at Mike's. He walked back up the stairs and knocked on the door. A drunk, sloppy Mike answered the door. Harvey couldn't help but smile. He looked adorable.

AH! What?! No.

"Hey Mike. Can I stay here? The driver left."

He looked at Harvey for a second. "Yeah dude of course. Mi casa es su casa."

Harvey went back into the apartment. Since he only had one bedroom, Harvey started setting up the couch.

Mike went into the bedroom and came out a minute later holding a wooden box.

"Wanna smoke?"

Harvey looked at Mike in disbelief. "I thought you got rid of that shit."

"C'mon man. We had fun last time. It'll help with the hangover in the morning."

Harvey knew that was a lie, but he figured why not. He asked Mike for a drink. Since Mike only had Cotton Candy vodka, he settled for that.

"Sorry. It's all Rachel drinks."

Right. Rachel. His girlfriend.

As Harvey drank his vodka, which he had to admit wasn't that bad, Mike rolled a joint for them. It was a little bigger than Harvey expected but he didn't care. The company had drug tests the other week. Mike passed his, so he must've just picked this up.

"This better be from the newspaper guy."

Mike gave him that smile. Oh that smile…

"Who else?"

After they smoked and Harvey had a few vodkas, he felt amazing. The combination of weed and liquor made him feel invincible. He didn't want to go to bed, and it looks like Mike didn't either.

They ate, talked, and smoked a little more. By three, Mike was ready for bed.

Harvey lied down on the couch but he couldn't sleep. Mike slept with the door open so he listened to Mike drift off. Now all he can hear is this cute snoring noise Mike's making.

Harvey sat up alarmed. He was smart, but it took him way too long to put everything together. His attitude change, his thoughts about Mike.

No… no.

Harvey wasn't gay. He had never thought of another guy before. Had he? It took him this long to put his thoughts together. Maybe when he was younger he had these thoughts but ignored them.

Is this why he can't keep a relationship with women? They satisfy him temporarily but nothing in the long run.

He needed to know the truth about himself.

Harvey got up, poured a glass of the vodka and downed it. It was enough to give him the courage he needed. No way was he doing this sober.

Harvey sighed. He turned around to face Mike's room when he saw Mike standing in the door.

He was caught off guard. "Mike.. I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep. I thought a drink would help." He could feel his words slurring.

Mike laughed and started walking towards Harvey. He tried to back up but he tripped over something and fell against the fridge. He looked up to see Mike standing less than a foot away from him.

Slowly, Mike got closer and was only inches from Harvey's face. He was close enough for Harvey to smell the alcohol and weed on him. There was another scent also. It must've been his body wash, buried under the smells of the night. He smelled amazing.

Mike looked Harvey up and down, like he was sizing up his prey. Harvey didn't know what was going on. When he decided on this plan a few minutes ago, he didn't see it turning out this way.

Harvey was the best damn closer in the city. He didn't need to wait for Mike. As he went to say something, Mike put his hand over Harvey's mouth.

"I know what you're thinking. But tonight, _I'm _the closer."

Holy crap… Mike just read his mind.

Harvey wasn't giving in that quickly. As soon as he grabbed Mike's hand to move it, he felt the shock.

Mike stepped back. He felt it also. Both men just looked at each other, stunned.

Harvey didn't know what was going to happen. He thought he blew his chance with Mike. He looked down and let out a sigh.

"Look, Mike-"

Mike stepped forward and kissed him. It wasn't slow. It wasn't romantic. It was rushed and excited and messy.

Harvey turned Mike around, grabbed his arms and pinned him to the fridge. Harvey's turn. He bit Mike's lower lip and tugged hard enough for Mike to moan under his breath Harvey's name. That was all he needed. Harvey lifted Mike up and carried him into the bedroom, not once letting go of his lip.

The next morning, Harvey woke up and forgot where he was. The bed was so uncomfortable but the blanket was amazing. He opened his eyes and realized it wasn't a blanket. It was Mike. Mike held onto him the whole night.

Oh no.. last night.

Harvey looked at his watch. It was only 6am. If he was quiet enough, he could sneak out. He gathered his things and left. Mike didn't even stir.

He went home and showered. A long, long shower. He was drunk but he remembered everything from the night before. What was he going to do at work today? He had to act normal. If anyone found out, his legal reputation would be ruined.

While waiting for Ray, Harvey finished getting ready. He convinced himself he had to do everything in his power to act normal. Hopefully Mike could be as calm.

Harvey walked into the office. He sent Donna to see if Mike was in yet. He wasn't. He'll give the kid some slack. After all, they had a hell of a time… twice…

Stop it. Not at work.

After about an hour, Mike finally showed up. The kid was only fifteen minutes late today which is earlier than other days.

Harvey had been looking up every few seconds for him. When he finally saw Mike walking towards his door, his heart melted. There he was. He looked amazing. He had the biggest smile on his face. Harvey smiled knowing it was because of him.

Mike came into the office. It was quiet for a second, then Mike asked for the Anderson file to look over before the deposition. Harvey handed it to him, noticing Mike brush his fingers along Harvey's as he grabbed the file. Mike winked at Harvey, pointed to the intercom, and walked out.

Smart kid. He knows Donna's listening. This is something she doesn't need to know about yet. He's going to have a hell of a time hiding this from her.

Harvey's day was fine until the deposition. Knowing he'd have to sit next to Mike for possibly hours was enough to get him excited. He's a grown man with a schoolgirl crush.

Donna called Harvey once the client was in the conference room. At least he wont be alone with Mike for now.

He got in there and was talking to the client until Mike came in, looking disheveled. He was cute when he was like this.

"Better late than never. Actually, never might have been better." Harvey had to keep up appearances.

Mike looked at him, said something about a copy jam, and they started the deposition.

Harvey started asking questions, but his mind was elsewhere. Just when he was able to push thoughts of Mike out of his head, he felt a hand on his leg.

What is Mike doing to him?! Mike's hand was gone just as fast as he put it there, but Harvey knew.

After the deposition, Harvey pulled Mike into the men's room. After making sure it was empty, Harvey turned to Mike.

"What the hell was that during the deposition?"

Mike smiled at him. "Foreplay?"

Harvey was stunned. He didn't expect Mike to be so open with this.

"Look, Mike. At work nothing can seem different. It was smart not to talk in my office but we do have to talk. You're coming to my place tonight and we are going to talk."

Mike looked a little disappointed. Harvey hated knowing he put that look on Mike's face. "Alright." Mike walked out without saying anything else.

Harvey was confused. They slept together once. Did Mike think they were dating? He didn't think Mike was that type of person.

Worked dragged on. He didn't see Mike for the rest of the day. Donna noticed something was up when he didn't come in at least five times. Harvey shrugged it off as he was doing something that took a lot of time. She didn't say anything so he hoped she bought it.

That night, Harvey let Mike know they were leaving in ten minutes.

"I'm not done with-"

"I don't care. Worry about it tomorrow. We have more important issues."

Some other associates looked up. They wondered what was so important that Harvey was pulling Mike off something for the Anderson case.

The ride to Harvey's was quiet. Mike didn't try to touch him, which upset Harvey more than it thought he would.

When they got to the apartment, Harvey grabbed two glasses, some scotch, and sat on the couch.

"Let's talk."

A/N: So there's part two. I'm having fun with this so I'm going to extend Mike/Harvey's story for another chapter then probably conclude it. That could change though! I appreciate feedback. It won't get any more graphic than what you just read.


	3. Chapter 3

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Both men had things they wanted to say, but neither knew how to start the conversation.

Just when Harvey though of something, he was interrupted by Mike's lips on his. He was taken aback, but kept it going. They didn't need to talk. Not right now.

Mike pulled back first. "This is all I want. I don't care what you want to call it. I'm not gay. I don't want to be your boyfriend. I'm attracted to you and last night was amazing." Harvey noticed the way he exaggerated the word "amazing."

"Let's not ruin this."

That was all Mike had to say before Harvey led him into the bedroom.

Although he would never admit it, Harvey knew Mike was amazed to be in his bedroom. He looked around like a kid in a castle.

"What could possibly be more entertaining in here than me?" Harvey teased.

Mike gave him that adorable smile he's been waiting for. "Not a damn thing."

* * *

Harvey woke up a few hours later. It was about 3am. He rolled over and nearly crushed Mike. The kid was spread eagle across the bed. No wonder Harvey felt like he was falling. He's nearly on the edge of the bed.

This posed a dilemma. Mike looked so peaceful sleeping, making his snoring noise or whatever it was. So peaceful… so… so….

Harvey sighed. He can't keep doing this. He doesn't know what his feelings are and Mike made it clear that this was all they'll have. Maybe that's what Harvey needs. A quick fling to get over this thing he has for Mike

But what happens when they break up? Wait no. Not break up because they're not dating.

Harvey ultimately decided that this was his bed and he was going to sleep in it. He moved Mike as gently as he could but he woke up.

"Kicking me out? Could've at least woke me up."

Harvey smiled. "I wouldn't have woken you up if you didn't take up the whole bed."

Mike rolled over and opened his arms for Harvey to curl into. Harvey stood for a second thinking about it. It probably wasn't a good idea…

"Come to bed before I make you," Mike growled. He was in the mood and as soon as Harvey heard that voice, he was also.

Forgetting all of his concerns, Harvey jumped into bed with Mike.

* * *

The next morning, Harvey felt so relaxed. Somehow during the night, he changed positions with Mike and was now holding the kid. It just hit Harvey that since this started, Mike has been the initiator. Harvey didn't like that. Next time, he'd have to change things up.

Next time? There was going to be a next time?

Harvey laughed because he knew what he wanted. He wanted Mike. And nothing, not even his own doubts, would stop him from getting what he wants.

He got out of bed, careful not to wake Mike. He was up early so he figured he would cook for them.

It's been awhile, but Harvey remembered how to make the French toast he ate growing up. He made a few stacks of it along with some bacon and eggs, in case Mike didn't like it.

Just as he finished the bacon, Mike came stumbling out of the bedroom.

"What.. what is that heavenly smell?"

Mike looked up to see Harvey staring at him with a grin on his face.

"What is it? Something on me?" Mike started looking for what Harvey was looking at. He didn't realize that Harvey was staring at him. He came stumbling out, rubbing those beautiful blue eyes in nothing but boxers. As Mike spun in circles looking for what Harvey saw, the older man couldn't help but have a full blown smile when he saw the scratches on Mike's back from the night before.

"You're just so.." Harvey couldn't think of the word he wanted to use.

So Mike stepped in with suggestions. "Handsome? Gorgeous? Amazing in bed?"

Yes all of those.

"Perfect."

Mike stopped eating.

"You're perfect Mike."

Mike gave him the biggest smile. "Thanks" and he winked at Harvey and continued to shove his face. Harvey was glad he liked the French toast.

* * *

Mike went to work the next morning with the biggest smile on his face. The elevator was crowded, so Harvey stood behind him. While Mike was lost in his thoughts, he felt a hand grab his ass. It caught him off guard and he bumped into the person next to him, causing the guy to drop everything he was holding.

Mike flushed and apologized profusely. When he helped the guy clean up, he shot a look at Harvey. Harvey was too busy whistling and not looking at Mike to notice.

He couldn't believe this was happening. All of his flirting with Rachel was nothing compared to-

Rachel.

He completely forgot about her. She took a few days off to visit her father who was in the hospital.

What was he going to do? He had to call it off with her.

But what is this thing with Harvey? Is it real?

All he knew… was that he liked Harvey. Harvey felt something towards him. And he felt nothing for Rachel.

* * *

He didn't want to break up with her over the phone, but he had to. If he talked to her in person, he might let something slip that he didn't mean to.

During his lunch break, he went to the roof and gave her a call.

What he didn't know was that Harvey had followed him up, hoping for some fun during lunch.

When Harvey reached the door, he opened it and stepped onto the roof. He will never get over how beautiful the view is.

He heard Mike's voice and hid behind a pipe to hear what he was saying.

"Hey Rach, how's it going?"

Damn it. Harvey forgot about Rachel. What was Mike going to tell her? The truth? She knows about his Harvard lie. He's not going to lie about this. Harvey wasn't going to let him tell the truth.

"Listen, I really need to talk to you… I don't think we should see each other anymore."

Harvey stopped. He didn't expect this.

"What? No Rachel please don't be upset. This really has nothing to do with you. It's me. I've been really busy at work and the case load is only going to get heavier once we finish this merger."

He was lying to her. She would find out eventually, so what is he getting at?

"Rachel. I have something really weird I need to ask you."

Harvey was completely lost.

"Can you please act like we are still dating? Don't tell anyone we broke up. Not Donna or Harvey. Can we act the same in the office? Please. This is really important to me. I will tell you everything one day Rachel. I promise…. No this is only a secret because I am not the only person involved and I want to ask their permission before I disclose anything."

It's so hot when he talks like a lawyer, Harvey thought.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so lawyerish. But I promise this is nothing illegal or dangerous. It just has to do with trust. I'm not ready to betray this person's trust… Another woman? No… no it's not another woman. THAT I can promise you."

Harvey saw Mike smile from where he was hiding.

"Thank you Rachel. Call me as soon as you are back. I want to know everything that happened."

Before he even hung up the phone, Harvey left.

* * *

It's been about a month since they first got together. Most of the time, they went to Harvey's. They didn't go to Mike's after that first time. There was never a discussion about it. They just got in the car and Ray dropped them off at Harvey's. They would spend the entire car ride discussing cases to make Ray think they were working. Sometimes, when they didn't have a case to discuss, they would make one up in the car with the most farfetched lawsuit. Ray never responded so they couldn't be sure if he was actually listening.

Not much had changed. They went to work, went to Harvey's and went to work in the morning. Even on days they didn't spend the night, Harvey would pick Mike up. Rumors in the office were that Mike's bike broke. The crazier rumors said that Harvey hit Mike on his bike and ruined it and that's why he drove him all the time.

Whatever the rumors, they weren't the truth.

* * *

One night they were in bed when Mike pulled away and just looked at Harvey. This scared Harvey because he knew this look. This was his "I have something I want to say but I'm afraid you'll kick my ass look."

"Just say it Mike."

Harvey knew it was serious when Mike got off of him and leaned against the headboard.

"What are we doing?"

It was time. The talk they put off for a month. It was inevitable.

Harvey didn't know what to say so he just gave him an emotionless stare.

"Harvey I like you a lot. I have feelings that I've never had for anyone ever. I don't just want to screw around. I want something more."

This was it. Mike wanted what Harvey wanted.

"I'm sorry Mike. No."

Wait… did he really say that?

"This has gone on for way too long. One time was too many. We work together. I am your superior. We had fun, but it can't go on."

No! You don't mean it! Tell him the truth! Tell him you-

Mike looked like he was going to cry or scream or both. But all he did was gather his clothes, throw them on and left.

Harvey got him and poured himself some alcohol. Not scotch. Some strong, exotic drink a client gave him. The guy warned him to only do two or three shots at most but Harvey drank enough to know that people were usually wrong.

So when he did seven shots, he shouldn't have been surprised when he was slurring and on the verge of blacking out.

It was 230am. Mike was probably sleeping by now.

Forget Mike. You told him what you wanted and he left. It was easy.

This isn't what you want…

SHUT UP!

He couldn't quiet his mind. He took another shot, and it helped the angry thoughts. Now all he could think about was the good times he had with Mike.

Before Harvey thought about what he was doing, he had his phone in his hand, pressing one for Mike's speed dial.

It rang. And rang. No answer. Harvey smiled when he heard Mike's voice on the machine.

After the beep, Harvey began "Mike. It's Harvey Specter. Of course it's Harvey Specter. DO you know anyone else named Harvey?" Harvey stopped for a liquor burp, then continued. "Mike I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to leave. I never want you to leave. I miss… I miss you. All the time. I can be looking at you and I still miss you. Please.. please come back. Don't leave me again. I.. I love.."

Harvey panicked and hung up the phone. He wasn't going to say that to Mike over a drunken voicemail. Maybe Mike won't hear the last part. Maybe he won't hear any of it.

* * *

Harvey woke up with a headache so bad it felt like someone was ripping his head open and directly stabbing his brain. That guy wasn't kidding about the alcohol.

Uh oh. Alcohol, calling Mike, almost saying he loved him.

What did Harvey do?

He jumped out of bed and showered. Maybe if he got to work early enough, it would appear that he was busy and Mike would leave him alone. Mike's a smart kid. He wouldn't make a scene in the office.

On his way to work, he made a list of all the things he could do to keep him busy until Mike left. He had a decent list. He'd be occupied for most of the day.

He walked in and sat at his desk. Donna came in an hour later, amazed at how early Harvey was in. He asked her if Mike was in yet and was relieved when she said no.

Harvey was on the phone with a client, rubbing his head, when Mike threw open the door to Harvey's office.

"Yeah just tell them-"

"What the hell Harvey!"

He didn't expect Mike to yell. He saw Donna jump in her seat, but she didn't turn around. A few people in the hall stopped to listen to what was going on. Harvey gave them one glare and they all went about their business.

"I'll call you back."

Harvey hated having to hang up on a client. He figured his best approach to Mike was an emotionless, professional one.

"What is the problem, Mr. Ross?"

He saw the fire in Mike's eyes intensify after that. Mike looked like he was going to punch him.

"You know damn well what the problem is. You call last night-"

Harvey put his hand up and Mike immediately shut his mouth. Even though they were fighting, it was nice for Harvey to see he still had some control over his associate.

Harvey pointed to the intercom and unplugged it.

"Won't she notice when we're not talking?"

"Yes but by that point this conversation will be over. What do you want Mike?"

Mike snapped. He kept his voice down since they were in a glass room. An outsider could tell they were fighting but they wouldn't know why.

"You left that message, which I assume you were drunk for, and you didn't think I would react to it?"

"Look Mike I-"

"No Harvey. Shut up. Just shut up."

Harvey tried to remain calm, but that surprised him.

"I told you how I felt and you… you threw me out like garbage. Then I wake up this morning to that phone call and suddenly I'm in a tailspin. I almost didn't come in today. I almost sat home and got drunk with plans to beat myself up over you. But I'm not. I didn't do anything wrong. You did. So Harvey, this is it. I want nothing to do with you anymore. You can't even say you love me when you're drunk. You'll never be capable of any real emotion."

Mike didn't let Harvey speak. He turned around and walked out.

It was hard for Harvey to pretend like he didn't care about what Mike said. He obviously heard when Harvey almost said he loved him. But he doesn't. He never said it. He stopped himself.

* * *

Harvey actually got to leave work around 6. Mike had left a few hours ago to take care of his grandmother.

His head hurt. The case was getting to him, he told himself.

No it's not. Mike is.

Stop. No he's not.

Keep telling yourself that. You realize you've thought about him more today than all of your work combined? Right. He's not bugging you.

His mind was racing. He couldn't stop it again.

Alcohol won't help. You need to talk to Mike.

No I don't.

Yes… You do.

Harvey decided it was time to go home. He had enough for today. He called Ray and met him outside.

When Harvey got to his apartment, the last thing he expected was to see Mike leaning against his front door with his headphones in.

Harvey stepped out of the car and Mike looked up. He took the headphones out.

"Hey uh… they wouldn't let me inside so I had to wait out here."

"How long have you been here?"

"132 minutes."

Harvey smiled. He loved Mike's memory.

He loved-

"Can I come upstairs?" Mike asked so innocently.

When they got to Harvey's apartment, Mike got ready to give the speech he wrote and went over a million times, though he didn't need to. He was going to do this-

"Mike…"

He looked at Harvey. Something about his eyes told Mike to keep quiet.

"I apologize for how I reacted. I shouldn't have spoken before I actually thought about what I wanted to say. I said what I did because I was scared. I'm scared to be close to someone, anyone. It's not just you."

He was stalling. Just say it! SAY IT!

"I love you Mike. I love you. I'm sorry it took so long for me to tell you. It took me this long to admit it to myself. I am crazy about you. When I wake up in the morning and you're not there, I hope it's a nightmare and that I'll wake up in your arms. But I don't. The only feeling of comfort comes from the fact that I'll see you in a few hours when I pick you up. Even then, it takes everything in my power to not kiss you in the back of the car. I don't care who sees. I don't care if Jessica is driving the damn car. Mike I just want to be with you."

Harvey went to Mike before he could say anything and kissed him. It wasn't like anything they've done before. It was slow, meaningful.

When Mike pulled away, he leaned his forehead against Harvey's.

"I love you Mike."

Mike smiled at him. "Thank you."

He led Harvey by the hand into the bedroom.

* * *

They spent hours in bed until Harvey couldn't keep his eyes open. When he rolled over, he noticed it was only 10pm. Mike was spread out across the bed again.

Harvey laughed and shook him. "Mike wake up. You're taking up the whole bed."

Mike didn't budge.

"Come on. Your fake sleep trick isn't working. Move over."

No response.

He moved Mike rather aggressively and he didn't wake up.

"Mike?"

Harvey shook the boy. Hard. He put his hand on Mike's neck.

No pulse.

He jumped out of bed and called 911. The operator told him how to administer CPR and he did so until the ambulance showed up.

On the way downstairs, he called Donna. What was he going to tell her?

"It's Mike."

That's all he needed to say.

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. I had a great time writing this. I hope to write more stories when inspiration hits. There will be one last chapter, connecting everything together. I hope to have it up by Wednesday or Thursday

Reviews appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Donna didn't plan on drinking scotch. Half way through the story, she realized she didn't have a choice. Wine wasn't going to be enough.

Her head was spinning. The clues were all right in front of her and she missed it. Had she been that wrapped up in herself?

Harvey was leaning back on the sofa. He sipped at the drink in his hand but he continued to stare at the wall. He didn't cry. He didn't even look upset.

Was she supposed to say something? She didn't know what to say. How do you respond when you find out that your boss just lost someone who was possibly the one for him?

They were quiet for about ten minutes when there was a knock on the door. It wasn't a knock so much as someone trying to bang the door down. Harvey jumped up and looked through the peephole. He sighed and opened the door. Donna saw Rachel standing there shaking.

"You… you…" Rachel couldn't speak.

Harvey was worried. "What's wrong?"

Rachel looked him in the eyes. He had never seen that look in her eyes. Was it anger? Sadness?

"I just got home from a fairly nice dinner with my parents. I made it a few hours without thinking about…" She looked like she was going to cry. "This came in the mail." Rachel handed an envelope to Harvey.

It was addressed to her but there was no return address. There was no mistaken Mike's sloppy handwriting.

Harvey felt like someone stabbed him in the chest.

"Read it."

He looked at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Rachel stopped shaking a little.

Harvey took the note out of the envelope and starting reading.

"Out loud," she said looking at Donna.

_Rachel,_

_I told you that one day I would explain everything to you. Although I want more than anything to do this in person, I'm writing this because there is something I am going to do right after this. I couldn't do it though before I told you everything._

_There was someone else. It isn't what you think. It isn't just someone I'm sleeping with. I never expected anything to happen. This was something I expected to take to my grave and I didn't have a problem with it. Then something happened. A night filled with alcohol led to us acting on our feelings. When I woke up the next morning and he was gone, I realized how much I loved Harvey. _

_For the next few weeks I decided to play it cool but inside it was killing me. We agreed to a physical thing but I wanted more. I confronted Harvey last night and told him what I wanted. I want to be with him. Forever. I want to wake up next to him every morning. I love listening to him talk in his sleep. I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable for you but I want you to know the truth. _

_When I told him how I felt, he didn't feel the same way. I left and went home. I went to bed. _

_I woke up to a voicemail from him. He told me how he felt. He missed me, he didn't want me to leave. He almost said I love you. _

_I asked him about it at work. The way he spoke to me made me snap. I said some pretty hurtful things and walked out. I haven't seen him since. But I can't sit here and do nothing. I'm going to his apartment to wait for him. _

_I care about you a lot Rachel. What we had was amazing and I feel bad for hurting you. I wanted to write this to you before I go there because I plan on proposing. I don't have a ring. I can't afford one. _

_If all goes well, hopefully we'll be engaged by the time you read this. _

_Love always,_

_Mike_

Harvey looked up at Rachel with tears in his eyes. He could feel Donna staring. Rachel started crying during the letter. He doesn't know if she even noticed that he finished reading it.

"Rachel, I'm-"

"Did he die here?"

Harvey had told everyone that he stopped by Mike's when he didn't answer the phone and he had questions about a case. What was the point in lying to her?

"Yes. He was."

"Where?"

"In our- my bed."

Rachel sat on the couch and rubbed her hands through her hair.

He thought about what he just read. Mike had intentions to propose? When he showed up at Harvey's that night, he seemed like he had something to say. Harvey cut him off before he could speak. Was he planning to propose then? He needed to sit down. He went into the kitchen, grabbed a glass, and poured a drink for him and Rachel.

"Come sit down."

Harvey hadn't noticed that Donna was fighting tears. This tore him up. No matter how upset he was, he couldn't stand to see Donna hurt.

Donna was ready. She knew how to respond.

"Harvey, Rachel. I don't want any interruptions while I talk. Let me say what I have to say."

They both sat there waiting for him to continue.

"Harvey. The story you told me… it was beautiful. I feel like such a fool for not noticing sooner. The clues were all there. I should've been paying attention more. After everything with Stephen, I focused more on me and what was wrong with me for not seeing his flaws and yet again I missed the signals from the people I care about. I had no idea that he broke up with Rachel."

She looked over at the other woman who was still crying.

"You were strong Rachel. I don't know if I would have done what you did without any explanation. Your trust in Mike made this wonderful thing happen. Are you mad at Harvey?"

Rachel shook her head. Between sobs, she spoke.

"I was when I first started reading it. By the end of it, I only had one thought, 'I hope he says yes.' Then I remembered. He's not here. Did you say yes?"

"No. He never asked."

Harvey told Rachel what had happened that night.

"I don't know why he didn't propose. Maybe it's because after I talked to him, he knew I was serious about what I said and how I felt. He didn't need me to accept a proposal for him to know I loved him."

He continued, "I really do owe you Rachel. I'm sorry you didn't know sooner. To be honest, he didn't even mention telling you. I don't know if I would've been comfortable if he did, especially since I didn't even tell Donna. He told me he broke up with you. He didn't tell me what happened but I knew because I heard him. I followed him up to the roof and listened. The first thing I wanted to tell you when you found out was thank you. Thank you for acting so normal when you could've easily told anyone and looked into this further."

Rachel smiled and held his hand. "No Harvey. Thank you. I knew something was up with him. He promised me it wasn't another woman. At least he didn't lie. He had a glow to him and he seemed to smile more. He was always willing to talk and help me with my problems. I always asked but he said there was nothing going on. I don't even care that he lied about your relationship. I'm just happy that he was happy."

The three of them sat and told stories about Mike. Rachel had to catch up to how drunk they were and once she was, a new side of Rachel came out. Donna's seen her drunk but Harvey hadn't. Donna was secretly happy Rachel showed up because she will ask the questions that Donna isn't ready to ask.

"So Harvey," Rachel slurred.

Here we go.

"Are you the pitcher or the catcher?"

Harvey spit his drink out.

Donna expected her to ask these questions and get brutally honest, but not right off the bat.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

Rachel laughed. "You know what I'm asking."

In the many years Donna has known Harvey, this was the first time she ever saw him blush.

"Rachel no matter how drunk you get me, you won't get the answer to that."

She laughed at him. "I guess that means you were the catcher. I expected it to be the other way around."

"Not always!"

Donna and Rachel looked at him. Harvey didn't know why he said that. He didn't mean to.

They started to laugh at him.

Harvey smiled. He never talked to girls about things like this. Did they always discuss sex? Or was it because they were gay?

"Honestly that was my biggest question. Everything else I can answer on my own. Of course you came here because there's no way you stayed at his apartment. You paid because if he did, you'd be eating at a diner or Pizza Hut every night."

She was completely right and he couldn't help but laugh. "You're going to make a great lawyer, Rachel." He hugged her. It caught Rachel off guard but she hugged him back.

When they pulled away, it was quiet. It wasn't an awkward silence. They were each reflecting on something.

Donna was putting everything into perspective. She realized that she has a gift. Her ability to read people and figure out what was going on made her unique. She needed to stop being selfish and think of others. Harvey was going to need her help for awhile. She's going to have to figure out what's going on when he doesn't want to talk. She will help him get through this. He's going to help her get through this.

She remembered when Mike stumbled into the interviews. Donna knew just by looking at the boy with sweat dripping off his forehead who gripped his suitcase like his whole life was inside that there was something special about him. She gave Harvey her seal of approval after talking to him for a minute. She doesn't regret it.

Rachel read the letter ten times before she came to Harvey's. She basically had it memorized. No matter how many times she read it, she couldn't believe it was true. Only after talking to Harvey and listening to Donna did she accept the truth.

She didn't tell them how upset she was when Mike broke up with her. There was no point. She wasn't upset about the break up anymore. When she saw how happy Mike was, it should've upset her but it didn't. It made her happy for him. She knew something big was going on.

While the women were coming to peace, Harvey wasn't. He felt like he was being slowly tortured. He was glad Rachel brought the letter over, but knowing that Mike planned to propose was too much for him. He got up and went into his bedroom without telling them anything.

He sat on his bed with his drink and one hand and Mike's shirt in the other. It still smelled like him. That's why he liked to sleep with it. He forgot about it when he was in bed with Donna. When she found it, he knew he had to tell her everything. He couldn't lie to her anymore.

After a little while, he heard the door open and close. The girls left. He sat on his bed with Mike's shirt around his shoulders and finished his drink. He doesn't remember the last time he was this drunk. All he wanted to do was hold Mike and fall asleep.

But he can't.

He heard footsteps walking towards his door and saw Donna.

"I thought you left."

"Rachel did. I called a car for her."

Harvey just sat there and looked at her. Donna sat next to him on the bed. She didn't say anything about the shirt around his shoulders.

Donna went to say something when Harvey put his head on her chest. She put her arms around him and held him.

There was one question she had. She knew he was drunk and that this would be the best time to get an honest answer out of him.

"Harvey?"

He mumbled.

"Would you have said yes?"

She could feel him smile against her chest.

"I wouldn't have hesitated."

A/N: So there's my story. Reviews always appreciated. Also, I tried to list the story has Harvey/Mike/Donna. I didn't realize it put the names in alphabetical order, hence where the confusion of a Harvey/Donna story came from. Thanks for reading!


End file.
